With the development of computer software, there is a need of high display quality of monitors, especially color monitors. However, the cathode ray tubes (CRT) of the monitors have so far not been improved so significantly as to follow the development of the software. The monitors that are currently available in the market have problems in the adjustment and control of the display which are basically caused by the cathode ray tubes. In particular, the state-of-art cathode ray tubes usually generate errors with respect to geometry, convergency, focus and color purity. The larger the size of the monitor, the more severe these problems are.
Compensation means is usually provided in the monitor to correct or adjust these problems. The correction or adjustment is done with a plurality of user-accessible pushbuttons or knobs provided on an outside surface of the monitor. Such pushbuttons and knobs may have bad effect on the overall aesthetics of the monitor appearance. Further, it is sometimes difficult for a user to select the desired pushbutton or knob to do correct adjustment. An incorrect adjustment may eventually damage the eyes of a monitor user.
It is thus desirable to provide a monitor control to overcome the above drawbacks and provide an easy-to-use control for adjusting the display quality of the monitor.